


Green is the colour

by hippie_cat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: "Are you who you want to be?", Ben is lonely and needs to be loved, Caring Reader, Disobeying rules, Even the Force damn well knows it, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Reader, Green asthetic, Holistic healing, Love at First Sight, Padawa Ben, Reader is lonely and needs to be loved, Soulmates, Sweetheart Benny, Tropical forest planet, We LOVE good guy Ben, What a fucking sap this guy, You will eventually be a space whore for Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippie_cat/pseuds/hippie_cat
Summary: Jedi Padawan Ben Solo, on a personal mission to find his Kyber Crystal is lead to a planet where he will end up finding much more than what he came for. Is a Jedi Knight the correct path for the young man? Or will love reshape his thoughts and decisions on it all?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in almost two years that I've done a creative writing prompt, I KNOW that I am a little rusty, but hold on because I'm excited to be back in the game and I promise it will get better! I've orphaned and deleted my previous works in hopes to start fresh again. Music is a HUGE part of my inspiration for writing and all of the creativity and liveliness I try to put into my works. I will put links to the instrumental pieces or songs that go with major scenes and or chapters. Again, I am so excited to start doing this again and it helps to keep me going when you guys leave comments and kudos! Your feedback is always welcome. ~ Space Guru
> 
> Disclaimer (not really????): Yes, Ben IS around twenty-two in this series..... I know Padawan's usually get their kyber crystals at a younger age, and I am 10/10 sorry if that bothers you. Reader is also around the same age. Title of the work comes from 'Pink Floyd's' song "Green is the colour" (I am not English, they were…) https://youtu.be/DySNnz5N9WA

"Ben..." A gruff voice comes from around him, not within him. The young man sitting alone is woke from his deep meditation. "I don't need to remind you what mediation time is for do I?" His Jedi master and uncle, Luke Skywalker speaks with disappointment.

"No master-"

"Then I need not remind you that a boy with your talents shouldn't be daydreaming about romantic relationships during this time!" Luke smacks Ben across the head, earning a small yelp in return. Embarrassed and constantly forgetting that he isn't the only one who can read minds Ben stands up to face his uncle. "Meditation isn't for letting your mind wander. Meditation is for focusing on one complete thing, in your case, your Kyber crystal... Recall any of that?" Luke speaks with authority in is voice but isn't harsh in the way he composes it. "A Jedi knight gives himself completely away to the Force and to the Jedi code, which-"

"Forbids romantic love and consummating one's love... I understand master. I _have_ to live a life of celibacy." Ben finishes Luke's speech. Which wasn't the first time he had done it.

Luke huffs and glares daggers into the young man. "Ben Solo, your crude humor is intolerable _._ Your father will have a lot to answer for if you keep talking with that smugglers mouth of yours!" In other words, a Jedi is supposed to speak highly. Not lowly, according to 'master' Luke's sacred texts'.

"You sound just like my mother. I suppose she will be the one answering for your micromanaging traits." Ben holds his head a little higher as he walks out of the room.

\--

One month later

\--

A heavily used bag filled with extra clothes, a blaster and little food is thrown behind the seat of a old X-Wing fighter craft. Ben zips up his flight suit; army green with several grey patches covering up old tears, as he prepares to make his journey to the planet Genshunama. The one place in the galaxy where his kyber crystal should be waiting for him. Climbing up the ladder, Luke calls after his nephew.

"May the force be with you, Ben." He says, looking stoic as he sees his Padawan off.

"To you as well, uncle." Ben nods back before seating himself in the cockpit. He couldn't help the feeling of sudden loneliness that over came him. His destiny was to find a rock and end up like his old, crazy uncle. Love was to be put into his work, not into a significant other. What did he know about romance anyhow? Nothing. His life was dedication to the Jedi, and he planned on proving this to Luke. To show his  _true_ worth.  _"too much of your grandfather in you."_   Luke would say,  _"Too much of your father."_ Ben was neither of those men. And he fully intended on showing it.

A wink from Ben and an eye roll from Luke, the hatch is pulled down and the craft lifts itself. In control of everything, Ben takes off down the runway and up into the stars.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All good things in all good time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title based off of Jerry Garcia's song ~ Run For The Roses: https://youtu.be/jjAAILQdEwA  
> This is also a switch to Second Person POV from Third in the beginning.  
> "Yavinese guitar" compare to Spanish guitar ~ Morente Habichuela, piece by Josemi Carmona & Javier Colina: https://youtu.be/5sl68gD7cdI

Bare feet touch the soft dirt path; dark as coffee grounds and damp from an early morning rain. The trail leads you from your bungalow towards the town market, only a mile away. It is humid and warm, but the high mountains and trees dripping with mist and clouds say that the rain will continue throughout the day. You sling your empty bag across your shoulder, soon to fill it with fresh produce and other goods. Genshunama was a planet of peace and quietness, no wars were fought against each other nor other planets. There were some people against those rules and others who were always looking for a fight, but for the most part, people were quiet and went about their ways. When the Empire thrived, Genshunama remained neutral though did the occasional trade of goods with the rebel alliance.  _"Do no harm, but take no shit."_ You always had felt that phrase summed up the green planet well. Birds sing and fly from tree top to tree top as you make your way along, neighboring families and couples come from behind and in front of you as they journey to the market as well.

Emerging from the trees, the sun peaks out of the clouds and the fields of stepped tea plantations come into view. Not too far off you see the white clothed tents and hear the sweet, warm sound of the Yavinese guitar. Each string plucked and fret touched to tell a story with music and no words. You suspected it was Millus and Loona playing, a Twi'lek couple that lived near your more secluded home. They were a handsome couple indeed, both so in love and almost too perfect for each other... It made you jealous. The same thing had been repeated to you over and over in your lifetime;  _"Good things come to those who wait."_ You knew this well. But, you've been patient for far too long it seems. All you do is good and for the benefit of other people. Why does the universe have to hate you? Taking a deep breath to find some solace again, you make your way into the crowds and booths. 

As a apothecary and holistic healer you use many herbs, teas and plants of other sorts. The vendors know you well and trading an hour of massage time or other activities for their goods works well in their system. "I'll see you tomorrow then, sweet Y/N?" Dani Zuero, a petite older woman who provides you with smudge sticks, incense and other flower clippings smiles at you warmly.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll have you ready for afternoon." You smile back and give her a nod before taking your things. Another hour or so you go on about your business, getting groceries and some more herbs, salts and supplies. Rain was beginning to fall again as you finished your shopping. Without your umbrella you are sure to get wet on your walk home, but no matter, everything in your life seems to be raining on you anyhow. You sling your now full bag over your shoulder and begin the trek back on the dirt path. 

\--

\--

Thick clouds create a jolting turbulence as Ben enters Genshunama's atmosphere. The old space craft rattling so much Ben almost finds himself praying and hoping the wings wont break off. Things eventually begin to clear and the small space port heavily overgrown with trees, tall grass and other big plants appears. Finding a place to land wasn't easy, but was done none the less. Climbing from the ship, and helmet hair askew he breaths in the thick air, looking around. "Crystal cave?" Ben asks awkwardly to two men on the field. They look at each other and back to Ben as if they don't understand what he is saying. Opening his mouth again to ask the same question he shuts it quickly, realizing that they  _don't_   understand what he is saying. "Sorry... Never mind." Though he knows they don't get it, he waves his hand as a dismissal.

Humid and hot in the midday, Ben basks in the cool rain drops. He straps his blaster to its holster on his thigh, zips down the flight suit slightly and grabs his bag, hoping the all mighty Force will lead him in the correct direction. Walking past several people he notices the odd looks he receives, unsure of what it is. He continues quietly, trying to focus on where he's being lead.

"Hey pal! is that a blaster in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" A man yells after Ben. He turns around in shock. "Man, put that thing away, you're scaring my girl." The larger man comes up to him and pushes Ben back with his hand. 

"Excuse me?" Ben puffs out his chest, trying to look tougher and un-phased by the push.

"Listen hotshot, open carry is illegal here. I'll have you thrown in prison if you cant handle yourself." The man lowers his voice and glares at Ben.

"Sorry. I didn't know." Ben says sternly. 

"Sure you didn't. Stop trying to act like you're some kind of Jedi bitch." He pushes Ben again, seeming to act the bigger man to impress his friends and the girls hanging around them.

Ben's eyes widen in disbelief and he holds himself back. "Look, I'm not from around here. I didn't mean to cause any trouble-"

"Really? I think you did, bitch!" People are gathering closer around them as insults begin to be thrown around. 

"No." Ben talks sternly again and stands his ground.  _"Be the bigger person."_ Luke would say.  _"Anger and fear will lead you down a dark path."_ Boy, if this asshole really knew who he was... He makes up his mind, just walk away.

He hears the small crowd of people laugh as he turns to leave, he knows not at him. Suddenly a few gasps and yells, he feels the pull to turn around. His senses and reflexes are quick, but not quick enough this time. Ben is punched square in the nose before stumbling backwards.

"Pussy! fight me like a man, space boy!" The man yells and the crowd erupts in cheers.

 _"jerk-face..."_ Ben thinks to himself. There is a sudden gush of blood that cascades down his face, with adrenaline leaving his body he begins to feel sharp pain in his eyes and nose. Though strong willpower takes control as he gains his balance back on his feet, lifting his fists.  _"Fuck whatever Luke says, this douchebag deserves a swift punch."_ Before the two go for each other again, Ben is pushed to the ground once more.

"Garth, get the hell out of here! Take your sleaze-ball friends too!" Another man is between them, he has Garth by the collar of his shirt while he yells into his face. "God damn you kids! Get your raggedy ass off my property!" He drops Garth and kicks at him as he scrambles away after his group. Just as Ben thought, the all mighty cat was afraid of the little mouse. "Gods have mercy... And you boy! who the hell are you!?" The man grabs Ben by the ear.

"OW! I-I'm Ben Solo, look I had nothing to do with this-" 

"Bullshit boy! you've got a blaster hanging off you like you're some kind of Imperial officer!" The man let go of Ben. Standing up now he got a better look, the man was average size, nicely built for an older man, was black and had a large beard and afro. 

"I know okay? I'm not from here-"

"No kidding, you're about paler than an uncooked piece of chicken." The man laughs slightly. "Sorry for yelling, Garth and his dritbag friends like to stir up trouble round' here. At my bar too." Ben nods, his hands are bloody when they're lifted to wipe his wet hair out of his eyes. "Christ kid, he nicked you good didn't he?" The man looks at Ben's bloodied face, bruised under eyes and crooked nose. "Come inside, I can get you some dry clothes and clean you up." He moves towards the inside of the bar, Ben follows behind. 

"I never caught your name." Ben calls out, stepping inside the dry hut.

"You can call me Kip, Ben Solo... Now, what the hell are you doing all the way out here?" Kip brings him a damp towel to clean up.

Ben scoffs. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Kip raises an eyebrow and brings over another towel with a drink he hands over.

"Okay." Ben sits a little taller and situates himself. "I'm a Jedi Knight... Well, a Jedi in training still... I've come to find my Kyber crystal and was lead here."

"Jedi... No kidding? I bet you search for Apennine's Emerald Cave." Kip says, the tone of his voice indicating he believed Ben whole heartedly. 

"Emerald cave?"

"Yes, its over the mountain quite some way. Its filled with crystals. Many people have come on spiritual journeys, they say the crystals have powers."

"How can I get there?" Ben asks excitedly, straining his eyes and causing pain to explode in his head. He holds his face in agony.

"Slow down there, kid. You should rest first, we need to get your nose back in place before it kills you."

"It wont kill me-"

"Listen to old Kip when I tell you. I know a healer that can help you, Y/N, she'll know exactly what to do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kms this is turning into actual ass, sorry!

The constant deluge has stopped and Ben sits outside of the bar, a bandage on his nose, and a drink in his hand as he patiently waits for the stars to arrive. Kip has been very kind to let him in and clean him up, but the last thing he needed was someone to tell him he needed time to rest and heal. He was on a mission, and now that he knew where he was headed he planned on finishing it tonight. He didn't want another lesson from Luke, on why it was important to manage your time or that tomfoolery wasn't appropriate for a Jedi Knight.

Sometimes, it seemed like he was trying too hard to make this perfect person Ben could never be. He didn't want any mistakes, he didn't want another Skywalker heir to end up like his grandfather had. As understandable as it was, it was too much at the same time. So much pressure to do everything correctly and to be one of the only Jedi in the galaxy, Ben felt like he couldn't do it at times.

Since the morning he left for the planet he now resides on, his heart had begun to ache. He sensed it in the Force, it was from separation. But separation from what? He'd never felt like breaking down before, he'd never felt like he needed to  _need_ something so desperately.  _"My Kyber will complete me."_ He thinks to himself, though deep down he knows it won’t. There are loud, jungle birds chirping above him as the stars finally show themselves. Ben decides it’s time to pack up and leave.

"It's a long trek at night kid." Kip says after Ben tells him his plans.

"I'll find my way. I'm on a scheduled mission, and I don't have a lot of time." He lies, but it will work to let him go without a fight. 

"Alright kid, you sure you don't want Y/N to take a look at ya?"

"No, no. I'll be fine. Thank you for everything, Kip." Ben takes his hand and shakes it, giving him a look on sincerity. 

"You'll always have a place to stay if you need it, Jedi."

Ben smiles and nods before he turns to leave. With his bloodied flight suit on again and his backpack around his shoulders he jogs up the trail, focusing once again on where the Force is leading him.

\--

\--

You sit on the ledge of Apennine's Cave, looking over into where the waterfall funneled into the core of the planet. The emerald crystals shimmering off of the early moon's glow. You'd come here to think occasionally, no one was ever around, the hike was terribly long and most of the time rainfall would begin and scare the adventurers off. You were not one scared easily by the rain, water was one of life's greatest necessities, it helped things to grow and keep them alive. There should be no fear about getting a little wet.

You turn over on your back, glancing up at the night sky. A slight breeze causes the long, soft green grass to brush against your body as you watch the brilliant stars flicker on and off, a few comets pass by as you think to yourself, you cant be the only one looking up, longing for something more than just a routine day and life.  

\--

\--

Ben takes in a deep breath, his breathing heavy as he's not used to the altitude. He's a sweaty mess, he knows he's almost there, he can feel it. His something. No, his crystal is there waiting for him. Waiting to be united as one. He looks up to the stars for a moment of peace before he continues his jogging. 

Birds still calling through the night, Ben finds himself wondering how anyone can get decent sleep or rest around here. Its hot, humid, and loud. His hair feels much bigger than it normally is and the constant sweating isn't something he enjoys all that much. Rambling in his head about other things he hasn't been enjoying during his time on the planet he suddenly stops in his tracks. Up above him is a giant, moss covered statue of a god-like man. In the crouched position it seems to be looking into a large opening where he can hear water pouring down into rocks.

"This is it." He walks forward with caution now, not sure where to enter, not sure if there is even a place to enter. He goes over to the ledge and looks down. There's a pool of water at the bottom where the waterfall cascades into, then there are the crystals like Kip promised. Thousands of green stalactites hanging from the opening and millions of smaller crystals on the sides. _"She's in there... I feel her."_ Ben smiles, he's so close to his self completion.

\--

\--

The wind has picked up slightly as you open your tired eyes. The rustling of grass and trees wakes you from your accidental sleep. Sitting up lethargically you stretch out to the stars, sighing as you sink back down to yourself before standing up. Beginning to walk away you notice something out of the corner of your eye, someone is sitting there watching you. You turn quickly and the other figure stands just as fast. Your heart is beating out of your chest, unsure of what to do you and the figure stand there staring. "Who are you?" You finally choke out, hands shaking as you speak.

"My name is Ben. I didn't mean to scare you." Ben says. He steps closer to you, the moonlight finally revealing who he was. In his eyes you could see the same fright but sudden relaxation as he looked into yours. 

You let out a small breath and stepped closer as well. Something between you seems to want to pull you together, but you stay where you are. "Your face looks bad..." You furrow your eyebrows, seeing his black-eyes and crooked nose. "No! well.... I didn't mean that your face looks bad but. What happened?" 

"You're Y/N." Ben whispers, inside of him he feels like he's being pulled towards you. 

"H-how do you know that?" You decide to step back, worried about what he'd said.

"Don't be scared!" Ben reaches out with his arm and follows you closer. "Kip told me about you... I just. I don't know, the way you sounded like you cared when you asked about my injuries... I just felt like it was you." He explains, a small smile growing on his face as he shrugged. "I got into a fight.."

"Aren't you a little old to be getting into those?" You retort back.

"You can never be too old to get into a good fight." Ben smiles, lifting his head high. "If it makes you feel better I didn't stat it, and well obviously-" He points to his face. "I didn't win." 

"No kidding, it looks like you got kicked in the face by a Eopie." You smile back, suddenly feeling calmer you step closer again, reaching out for his face to get a better look. When you're close enough you place your hand on his cheek. The both of you shiver when you touch but you dismiss it as the cool wind that begins swaying against you, rainfall starting up again. "Look, we'll get drenched out here if we stay any longer. I can take you back to my home, give you some things to help your nose." You look to him and Ben just nods. "Why were you up here?" 

"It doesn't matter anymore..." Ben shakes his head, plans are falling apart but something new is coming into place. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The rain is pounding now as you and Ben run for the shelter of your home. You run along side each other, finally seeing the light coming from your living room. "Fuck..." You say, quickly opening the door and getting inside "We're soaked!" The both of you laugh, it feels comfortable to be around Ben. Nothing about him catches you off guard. "Here, let me show you to a room. I can get you some dry clothes as well, while I take yours to wash." You lead him down a hallway. "It isn't much, but hopefully it will be of satisfaction." The room you show him is not much of a room but a futon with big covers shrouded by curtains for privacy.

"This is great." Ben says, a thankful look on his face. "You're very kind to offer me all of this." He takes off his bag and sets it on the floor. "I really don't want to be intruding-"

"Nonsense... I'm glad to help. It is what I do for a living, helping people." You smile at him, shying away slightly as he smiles back. He is so very handsome, even with a broken nose and blackeyes, which reminds you. "Have a seat." You gesture to the bed, sitting down before him. "I'll have you bathe after I clean you up. Some herbal supplements should get you feeling calm and relaxed."  

"You sound like my mother." Ben chuckles as he sits next to you, close enough you can almost feel the heat coming off of him even in his damp clothes. 

"I don't mean to... I'm sure that isn't the greatest compliment I could be receiving-" 

"No, no. I like it. It's homey." He warmly smiles making you feel a little dizzy.

You clear your throat slightly, moving your hands to his rain beaten cheeks. "You know.... This is going to hurt." You smirk, not that you got any pleasure out of it, but seeing this large man in front of you anxiously awaiting something unpleasant made you feel giddy off of the shear power you had over him. 

"I figured..." Ben grits his teeth in an uncomfortable smile.

"You can squeeze my leg if you need anything to grab onto. You just need to remember to keep your hands down." You warn him with a little glare.

"Hands down. Got it." He gives you a nod of confirmation, adjusting himself to sit on them. He doesn't reach for your leg, deciding not to make you feel anymore uncomfortable than he assumed you already were with you having just met and him in your home. 

"I'll count down to three, Ben. Try not to tense your face up, that will only hurt worse." You look at him seriously and he nods quickly, wanting this over as soon as he can get it. Placing your hands lightly on his nose he closes his eyes. You take a deep breath as you begin your count down. "One... Two... Thr-"

Ben's hands suddenly fly up, moving yours out of the way. 

"Ben!" You yell, slightly startled from his quick movements. 

"Sorry! Sorry, I know!" Ben places his face softly in his hands, embarrassed by his actions and assuming he has just made you feel  _more_ uncomfortable if that were even possible. 

"It's okay..." You reply calmingly, making sure not to startle him more. With a sigh you come up with a new plan. "Okay, I'm just going to start you out with a pressure-point massage to calm you down." Ben releases a tense breath as you say that. "Now, lay on the bed. On your back." He does as he's told, watching you for further instructions. "Knees up." He continues his movements you maneuver yourself over him, settling down on his lap. Ben's eyes widen slightly, confused as to what you're doing. 

"Now." You say with a soft smile. "Place your hands on my hips and close your eyes. You can trust me Ben, relax, I can sense that you're conflicted with something. Let it go." He places his hands on you and closes his eyes. He isn't conflicted with you, and he wonders how you can sense his confliction with his attraction to you and getting back to training as a Jedi. While Ben ponders on his thoughts his eyes snap open as you harshly press down on both sides of his nose and quickly crack it back into place. 

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Ben screams in pain as he shoots up in the bed, knocking heads with you. You both groan and fall back onto the bed. Still laying awkwardly upon him you roll over to the floor, cradling your forehead. "What the hell kind of massage was that!?" Ben yells, his voice strained by pain.

"I had to do it! You wouldn't let me any other way." You state firmly, to you, you were the hero in this situation.

Ben begins to laugh a little. "You're not wrong...." He says with some defeat. Rubbing his head he sits up and places a hand on your shoulder. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Only a little." You look over to him and grin. "I can handle it though, I'm a tough girl." You playfully punch his shoulder before standing. "I'll go draw you a warm bath and get you some ice for your nose. There's a basket for dirty laundry if you need."

As you leave Ben shuts the curtains and undresses from his wet, dirty clothes. His noes is still throbbing with pain but thinking about you makes it all go away. You were tough and sweet at the same time. Your aura was gentle and he felt like going limp when you smiled. Was this what love was like?  _"No."_ He thinks.  _"Its only a silly crush."_ He goes back to his grounded self, wrapping a kimono around him that you had left. He makes his way to where he hears water running.

You stand over a large, round bath. Plants hang from the ceiling and some stayed potted on the ground. Ben could smell different floral and herbal aromas as he walked in, synching up the belt around his waist as he noticed you were in there.

"I've got a wrap for your nose if you'd like. It'll help ease the pain." 

"Sure, anything to help." Ben steps a little closer to you and you help place a cloth like bandage across his nose. "Thank you." Ben smiles at you.

"Oh! so um... I'll let you be, if you need anything just let me know." You give him a knowing look before you leave the bathroom, closing the door for his privacy. He removes his robe and climbs into the tub, it rises as he sits down and he sighs in relaxation. Nothing has felt this good in a long time he thinks, closing his eyes and resting his head against the side. 

\--

After a good thirty minutes when the bath water begins to get cold, Ben gets out. His legs feel a bit like noodles as do his arms, he smiles as the pain from his nose has subsided and he feel much more calm and almost sedated. As he leaves the room and walks to his curtain shielded one, he notices you have placed some clean clothes out for him. Its a baggy long-sleeved shirt and some dark grey Harem pants, comfortable and warm. As he changes he hears you approaching.

"Ben, I made some salad and put out some bread and cheeses if you'd like." You tell him, beginning to walk back to the kitchen as he opens the curtains and catches up with you.

"That sounds great. I haven't eaten in about two days." He chuckles and places his hand on your lower back, it just felt right to do at the moment and seeing as though you didn't tense up he kept it there as you walked to the kitchen. 

"Well, maybe I'll open up a bottle of wine then." You smile up at him.

"You're too sweet, Y/N." Ben smiles back and lets you take the lead.

The two of you sit, drink and eat, laughing all the while you do so. Ben is gentle in the way he speaks to you, like no one has ever done before. He tells you about his travels, about his parents and "Uncle Luke" who seems like an important figure in his life. Then he tells you why he is here. "It sounds stupid I know..." He starts out, but you shake your head eager to hear what he has to say. "My uncle, well you see. He's a Jedi Knight, and he's teaching me." Ben begins to sound more hesitant.

"A Jedi? So... Do you have the Force?" You ask quietly.

"Yes- How do you know about the Force?" Ben cocks an eyebrow, things grow silent and a little tense between you.

"My father. My father had the Force." You tell him.

"Who was your father?" Ben asks cautiously. 

"I don't know... My mother was part of the Rebel Alliance when she got pregnant with me, she left and came here to Genshunama. She never told me who he was, only brief stories about the powers he had and how he wanted so badly to be a Jedi. They were young, stupid really." You looked down to your lap where you held your hands steadily. 

"You have it you know..." Ben takes your hands in his and you look up into his eyes. 

"I what?"

"I can feel it in you, Y/N. From the moment I saw you, the moment I touched you..." He runs his thumb over the back of your hand, the both of you still looking at each other. "The Force brought us together for a reason..."


End file.
